Vanished
by Midori12
Summary: I met a mysterious girl today. She looks as if she feels transparent, forgotten, but I look right at her and she notices. - Slight VanishedMemoryShipping, Kris x Mint; mentions of NewBarkShipping, Kris x Ethan and CardShipping, Mint x Mark/Pack; Gameverse; Note: Mint is a Japanese-only character from an untranslated sequel to the Pokémon Trading Card Game for GBC


**Vanished**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I don't know what happened.

Pokémon Crystal Version. Do you remember?

When you first met me, you were surprised. You told me you didn't remember a girl my age living in town with you. I told you I was new to Johto and that I hoped we could be friends. You smiled and shook my hand. Our friendship began immediately.

We went on our journey together, even though I got most of the recognition for taking down Team Rocket. Then I became the Champion and traveled to Kanto. I then defeated Red, the toughest Trainer around. You had fallen behind, but you were proud of me. You told me that as long as someone from our small town of New Bark got the attention of the world, you didn't care which one of us it was. I smiled at you again and told you to keep trying.

But then a few years passed and something strange happened. Some strange men in black trench coats told me that I was to move somewhere outside of Johto and Kanto. I asked mom about it, but she didn't respond. Then I asked you if they had talked to you. You didn't answer me.

Actually, I asked everyone around town what was going on and no one spoke to me at all. No one would talk to me!

Then I met an unfamiliar face by the lake. A girl with brown hair and pigtails. She frowned at me with tears in her eyes and said something I didn't understand until it was too late.

"_I'm so sorry, Kris._"

The men in black trench coats came back and ordered I leave immediately. When I refused, they told me they had no other option but to destroy me. When I challenged them, they brought out a single Poké Ball. Not thinking they were much of a threat, I released my strongest Pokémon, my trusty Meganium.

But they Pokémon they released…I didn't recognize it at all. Was it even…a Pokémon at all? It looked like a blocky mess of computer pixels. Whatever it was, it…it…

It summoned a black hole and sucked in my Meganium. I couldn't believe my eyes. It…_ate _my Pokémon!

The men then threatened to do the same thing to me and the rest of my Pokémon unless I left immediately. Not being able to argue any more, I got the memo and left the region on my Crobat.

I am now in hiding in the Sinnoh region. I became friends with another blunette girl, who I told my story to. She was friends with the head detective of the region, who helped put me under protective custody just in case the men returned for whatever reason.

I wish I could write to you, but I'm afraid of the letters being compromised. I just want to know that you're okay and to tell you that…I miss you.

Ethan…do you even remember me?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I don't know what happened.

Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! Do you remember?

When you first met me, you were surprised. You told me you didn't remember a girl my age living on the island. I told you I was new to Trading Card Game Island and that I hoped we could be friends. You smiled and shook my hand. Our friendship began immediately.

We went on our journey together, even though I got most of the recognition for taking down Team Great Rocket. Then I defeated the Grand Masters and obtained the Legendary Cards. I then defeated Lando, the toughest Trainer around. You had fallen behind, but you were proud of me. You told me that as long as one of Dr. Oyama's students got the attention of the world, you didn't care which one of us it was. I smiled at you again and told you to keep trying.

But then a few years passed and something strange happened. I started to get really sick and had to remain in bed all the time. It was like I could hardly move some days.

One day when I was feeling decent enough to walk outside, I went to visit Mr. Ishihara. When I began talking to him, he looked at me in confusion and began speaking in a language I didn't understand. I pulled out one of his books on the shelf and flipped through the pages to find that I understood none of the words.

Becoming obviously frustrated, I went to find you. I searched at Dr. Oyama's lab first. When I asked if he had seen you, he spoke in the same language as Ishihara. I gave up on that and began looking at each of the Clubs.

I finally found you at the Green Club, talking to Kunimi. I nearly cried when I heard the two of you conversing in the same unknown language. Why couldn't I understand anyone?

Feeling defeated, I returned home and assumed that maybe I just needed some sleep. But that sadly wasn't the case at all. Lando came to visit me the next day to bring me some soup and medicine, but I couldn't understand him. When I spoke, he gasped. I gritted my teeth in frustration and began throwing things and trashing my room. Lando tried to stop me but I grabbed my deck and took off, not looking back once. I reached the harbor and somehow ordered for a boat to take me to the mainland.

I am now in the Sinnoh region, back where Pokémon really exist and no one knows what the Pokémon Trading Card Game even is. My mom never wanted me to play with real Pokémon, so she sent me off to Trading Card Game Island where I could play the card game instead. But here, I can understand people again! I'm going to try to adjust to my new life as a Pokémon Trainer while my deck collects dust.

I wish I could write to you, but I'm afraid of the letters not making any sense. I just want to know that you're okay and to tell you that…I miss you.

Pack…do you even remember me?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I met a mysterious girl today. She looks as if she feels transparent, forgotten, but I look right at her and she notices. We stand still for awhile, and I can tell this girl is different from anyone else I've ever met.

We introduce ourselves.

"I'm Kris."

"My name is Mint."

We quickly discover that we are a lot alike.

* * *

**Don't ever let important people fade from your memories.**

**~Midori**

**Note: Mint is a character from a Japanese only game called Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! for Game Boy Color. It's the sequel game for the Pokémon Trading Card Game for the same console. The Japanese names for the characters are used in this story as a way of saying she was never introduced into English, hence why she cannot understand anyone.**


End file.
